It is well known to use sliders in tracks in the window industry. Many window hinges incorporate links of various kinds mounted to a track using at least one slider which can move along the track.
Restricting devices are also known for limiting the opening of a vent, such as a window, to prevent the window sash from being blown fully open in high winds. Such restricting devices allow a user to open a window a certain amount by allowing a slider in a track to engage at a certain location along the track. Such restricting devices, however, do not prevent the window sash from being blown fully closed, which can cause damage to the window sash, window frame or window furniture.
In view of the foregoing, there is clearly a need for a device to control the closing of a window from an open position in a practical manner, which also allows a user to readily close the window in a simple fashion when required.